Twelve Days of Christmas
by LilVirga
Summary: One the first day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me...


**Twelve Days of Christmas**

"Snow please get down!" Serah begged her husband who was already halfway up the tree he was climbing. "What if that thing has a disease."

"We can't cut the tree down if a monster is in here. Sazh, you sure you saw it."

"I did!" Sazh shouted up defensively. "I glanced once at the tree and something scampered up and hid in the leaves."

"Even if there was something up there," Lightning added, "Should we be more cautious of it. If that thing scratches his face..."

"Are you actually worried about me sis?" Snow teased as he swung on a branch like he was playing on monkey bars. "Look, I call this 'extreme chocobo fight' ."

Four unamused sighs and a giggle from Vanille was the response.

Now why are the exl'cies hunting for trees you may wonder.

_Thirty minutes ago..._

Fang let herself into Snow and Serah's, which was starting to become the gang's favorite hotspot.

" 'the family opened the anonymous package and inside were gifts for the children, including little Marlene...' " Hope's voice could be heard from the room Snow and Serah shared.

The dark haired pulsian wandered into the room to see what was going on. The silver haired teen was sitting towards the foot of the bed, cross legged and a thick red book on his lap. Across from him was Dajh listening intently to the story while sitting on Serah's lap, who was stroking his afro.

Though amusingly the person in the room with the mesmerized sparkle in her eye was the redhead pulsian sitting next to Serah, her feet pulled under her and leaning foward as if Hope's words were the most important thing she's listening to.

" 'Now,' " Hope continued, " 'Vincent Valentine greets his fellow men with kindness, and genorosity, his Christmas spirit returned. The End.' "

"Yay!" Vanille cheered as she applauded exageratedly.

"Is story time over?" Fang asked, catching the room's occupants's attention.

"Fang!" Vanille exclaimed scampering to her lover. Serah quickly covered Dajh's eye while Hope held up the book as Vanille and Fang kissed each other like it was the first time. "You just missed some great Christmas stories. 'The Nutcracker', 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' and we just got finish with 'The Christmas Carol'. Can we read one more."

Hope sighed, obviously tired from reading, "Serah I think it's your turn."

"Sorry to interupt." Sazh popped his head into the room, Snow and Lightning could be heard arguing in the kitchen about something. (Probably about not stocking up on healthier foods) "But we got a bit of a problem Serah."

The youngest Farron moved Dajh over so she can climb off the bed, the others following suit. When Serah got to the living room her face fell. That was actually an understatment, her face morever looked like it shattered into pieces and fallen onto the floor.

"What happened to the tree we picked out?" Serah exclaimed, pointing toward the three foot plant that didn't even deserve to be called a tree.

"This was the last one." Snow told her quickly.

"But I thought you had reserved one like I told you." Her eyes narrowed, even more so when Snow rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit when he knew he got caught doing something wrong. "You never did it. And I asked you this morning and you said yes."

"I-" Snow tried to think of something to say, but Sazh shook his head behind Serah.

_Boy, you got yourself into a pickle. Now you got to face a wife's wrath._

Serah stomped toward the hallway closet a pulled out her cute pink coat and white mittens. "Let's go everybody we are going to have to get our own tree!"

Everybody groaned and Lightning smacked Snow upside the head.

_Present_

So, now because Snow screwed up, the whole gang had to get wrapped up in a spat between the Villiers. They drove through the woods of Pulse to find a tree that wasn't too tall, but was also nice enough to be considered a tree.

After finding Serah's tree, Snow was going to cut it down when Sazh screamed like a little girl covered in tarantulas. And in return Dajh screamed because his father did.

Then about everybody screamed whipping out there weapons. (Of course Lightning and Fang didn't scream, though they did jump)

Apparently according to Sazh he saw something climb the tree and Snow being the idiot he was thought to climb and face it head on.

This plan cannot possibly fail.

"Hey, I think I see something." Snow said reaching for it. "OH MY GOSH!"

Before anybody could react Hope casted a fire spell on Snow's hand.

"OUCH!" Snow exclaimed, falling out of the tree and landing on Fang. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" The flames from the spell quickly shot through the fur on Snow's own jacket (The one Serah had bought him) He quickly discarded it which landed on Fang who shoved it off herself.

"You idiot are you trying to kill me!" Fang snapped ferociously as she stomped out the flames with her foot.

"I'm sorry Fang, I panicked!" Hope cried.

"What did you see!" Lightning demanded the older blonde.

"Er...I was only kid-"

THUMP!

Lightning's fist connected with Snow's jaw. "Did you _**seriously **_think we were going to find that funny!"

"b-but there was something in the tree." Snow said from the ground.

MEOW!

A black cat hissed at the group before strutting away.

"A cat?" Fang asked in disbelief. "All that because a cat?"

"L..." Serah came out from behind her sister and hesitently walked to her husband to help him up. "Let's take it home!" She was suddenly all smiles.

And to think this is only the first day.


End file.
